


Three Men And A Baby Bird II/By-The-Sea XI: Family Values

by BradyGirl_12



Series: Three Men And A Baby Bird [2]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), DCU, Smallville
Genre: Beaches, Collection: BradyGirl_12 Fic Prompt/Request Fills, Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift, Gift Fic, Gift Work, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Series, Slash, Slice of Life, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6538858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unconventional family enjoys a day at the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Men And A Baby Bird II/By-The-Sea XI: Family Values

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ctbn60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/gifts).



> Original LJ Date Of Completion: June 21, 2011  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: July 1, 2011  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC and Warner Brothers do, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 475  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author's Notes: Written for [Ctbn60](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com) for my [2011 Summer-By-The-Sea Fic Prompt Request](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/774299.html). Pairing: Bruce/Clark/Lex. Prompt: _Beach Blanket._ :)  
>  Both series can be found [here.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/31948.html)

Bruce’s shoulder brushed against Clark’s as they sat on the large beach blanket, a yellow-and-white striped umbrella shading the billionaire’s skin from the noontime rays of the sun. 

Clark dug out the bottle of suntan lotion. “Do you need more?”

“You volunteering?”

Clark smirked. He positioned himself behind Bruce as they both watched Lex and Dick splashing in the surf.

“Looks like Lex is adapting to fatherhood,” Bruce observed. He arched back into Clark’s touch as his lover applied lotion to his skin.

“Lex is a quick learner.” 

Dick was whooping as he splashed at Lex, who countered with an attack of his own. Dick ran away as Lex chased him, Bruce adjusting his sunglasses as Clark slathered lotion over his back. 

Things were still a little new for all of them, but they had settled into a routine. It was easy to conduct a three-way romance with Clark’s powers, the Kryptonian going back-and-forth between Gotham and Metropolis, spending the night with either Bruce at the Manor or Lex at the penthouse. He had given up his apartment, quipping that with two rich boyfriends, he expected to be kept in the manner to which he had grown accustomed. 

There was also time spent in Smallville, either at the farm or the mansion, so it was a busy life at the moment.

When they could work out the logistics, the three of them shared the same bed, and Bruce was impressed with how well it was working.

Dick was delighted with yet another parent, he and Lex hitting it off right away. While he usually stayed with Bruce, he had spent time at the penthouse, castle and farm with Clark and Lex. He had thoroughly charmed Lex, who would have happily spoiled the boy if Bruce had allowed it.

Clark kissed his ear. “Enjoying yourself?”

“Mmm hmm.”

Clark capped the bottle. “You and Lex better eat a hearty lunch. You’ll need the stamina tonight.”

Bruce smirked. “With Alfred the one who packed our cooler? We’ll eat just fine.”

“Good.” Clark nuzzled his neck and stood. “Is there peanut butter-and-jelly?”

“Creamy peanut butter and strawberry jam.”

“Mmm, I’ll round up our Little Bird and our resident genius.”

Bruce’s stomach growled. “Hurry.”

Clark grinned and he ran into the ocean, joining in the horseplay. Bruce shook his head fondly.

They had experienced their share of bumps along the way, and the American Family Association that touted ‘family values’ would consider them entirely unnatural, but they managed.

Dick yelped as he fell backwards into the surf, Clark dunking him as Lex splashed Clark. Dick was more than happy with three fathers. He was a boy who soaked up love like Clark soaked up the sun. 

_We’re an unconventional family, but we work._

Bruce started getting out the sandwiches as his family came out of the water, ready for lunch.


End file.
